


Wasn't Expecting That

by nhasablog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: The problem was that he couldn’t read Finn’s response, and thus he had no idea how he felt. He’d always found it annoying that other people weren’t as transparent as he was.(Or, Poe flirts with Finn, but Finn isn't really reacting to it.)





	

Poe would like to think he was a rather straight forward person. Subtle just wasn’t a word that he was frequently associated with. He was aware of this, and it didn’t bother him. Trying to remain mysterious would just be time consuming, and unnecessarily so, as he found it both boring and frustrating. But he’d noticed that Finn was making it very hard to be clear about his feelings without having to sit him down and practically tell him. Poe had his own reservations, after all, and he prefered flirting with people just to see if the sentiment could be somewhat reciprocated before he put all the cards on the table.

The problem was that he couldn’t read Finn’s response, and thus he had no idea how he felt. He’d always found it annoying that other people weren’t as transparent as he was.

“You’re up early,” he told the younger man in greeting as he entered the kitchen.

Finn looked as if he’d caught him in a compromising position, which was interesting. “I’m sorry.”

Poe tried to keep his expression natural, as he couldn’t decide if he should laugh or frown. “Hey, it’s all right. There’s no need to apologize.”

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep,” Finn said. “I knew you get up early, so I wanted to-” He cut himself off and pointed at the coffee machine as if it explained the whole thing. “I figured I could make your morning coffee for you.”

Poe definitely had to struggle to hold his smile back now. “You did?”

“Well, not exactly,” Finn muttered. “I realized too late that I’ve never made coffee myself before, and I have no idea how this machine works.” He handed Poe an empty cup. “I tried?”

Poe laughed then. Finn was being too adorable not to. “Oh, Finn, it’s all right. Here, I can show you how it works. Maybe you’ll start appreciating the taste once you’ve made your first own cup.”

“It’s disgusting,” Finn replied, wrinkling his nose. “I will never understand how you can stand drinking it.”

“Well, I need its effect in order to work properly. And at this point it’s become a daily habit.”

Poe showed Finn the few steps you needed to complete in order to have a steaming cup of coffee, and Finn was watching him so intently that he almost felt self conscious. He’d learned to not think of it too much though, since Finn was generally a very curious and observant person. He looked so goddamn impressed when Poe presented the cup to him that Poe had to grin.

“You sure you don’t want to taste it? I’m sure you’ll like it with milk.”

Finn looked skeptical, but accepted the cup after Poe had poured just the right amount of milk into it. Poe watched him drink, watched his eyes water, and watched him swallow hastily before gasping out, “Gah, it’s hot.”

Poe laughed again - he did that a lot around Finn - and reached out to grab the cup again. “Like you then.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “I’m not, though? I’m feeling rather cold right now, actually.”

Poe had to give himself credit for not rolling his eyes. “Well, did you like the coffee enough to want a hot cup of that?”

Finn’s grimace said it all.

* * *

 

Poe was tired. He hadn’t been on a long distance mission in ages, and it seemed as if his body had gotten unused to the strain. He felt satisfied though when he finally reached solid ground, and while his smile was weary it was also genuine.

“Poe!”

He was sure every single person in his vicinity could tell how much his smile grew when he saw Finn rushing toward him, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t seen that face in way too long.

They hugged, Finn urging him to tell him _everything_ before they’d even let go of each other. “I’ve heard an overview, but I want details.”

Poe let out a laugh and gave his arm a squeeze. “I’ll share every detail, but first I need an actual meal. Do you care to join me?”

“Yes, yes, of course!” Finn replied, leading him toward the camp by the elbow. “Of course you’re hungry. How silly of me. Do you have any requests?”

“As long as I have food and you, I’m fine.”

“Oh, I’ll be there, don’t worry. Are you _sure_ you don’t have any requests?”

“Finn, relax! I can eat whatever as long as you’re with me.”

“Stop worrying about me disappearing. I said I’ll be there.”

Poe disguised his sigh as a cough. “Just making sure, you know?”

“You didn’t strike me as a worrier.”

“Maybe I only worry when it comes to you.”

“You sound like Rey. I promise you nothing’s going to happen to me.”

“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do if it did.”

Finn didn’t reply at first, and Poe had loads of time to panic internally before he finally spoke. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you either. That’s why I get scared whenever you’re on missions.”

Poe hadn’t expected that. “Really? Oh, Finn, please don’t worry about me.”

“Can’t help it.”

It wasn’t flirting as much as confessing, but Poe took it as a good sign. “Hey.” He bumped their shoulders together. “I’ll always try coming back for you.”

Finn shot him a small smile. “I guess I can’t ask for more.”

“You could, if you wanted to.”

Finn’s initial silence gave him way too much hope, but he felt rather content when Finn simply said, “I’ll keep that in mind,” so it was all good, for now.

* * *

 

Even if Poe hadn’t felt what he felt he could still see himself aching to make Finn laugh. He was sure it was something Finn hadn’t done a lot of, and yet he was quick to smile and chuckle, and Poe had decided almost instantly that he never wanted Finn to stop doing that. It really wasn’t surprising that Poe eventually found out that he was ticklish, because he would do anything to make that man laugh.

It had started innocently, though Poe couldn’t surely say that he hadn’t been looking for signs when he reached out to nudge Finn’s side. Finn had reacted by laughing and lightly pushing him away, which had piqued his interest.

“What was that?” he asked, knowing exactly what it was, but liking the way Finn flushed at his teasing tone.

“I have no idea,” Finn confessed. “I don’t know why I did that.”

Finn and his endearing confusion was bound to be the death of him. He sent him a soft smile. “I’m pretty sure you reacted because you’re ticklish.”

“Ticklish?”

“Yes.”

“You tickled me? That was tickling?”

“That was tickling, yes. Accidental tickling, but tickling nevertheless.”

“Huh. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.”

“Did you think it was gonna be bad?”

“People always say that they hate it. I thought it was gonna hurt or something.”

“Some people don’t like it. Others do.”

“Do you like it?”

Poe averted his gaze, trying to will his own blush not to spread. “I do. I think it’s fun.”

He saw Finn tilt his head out of the corner of his eye, but he seemed to have missed the movement of Finn’s hand reaching out, because he jerked away rather violently when a finger poked at his side.

“Oh, no you don’t.”  Poe generally loved being tickled, but he needed to hear Finn’s laughter more than his own right now.

Finn started giggling before Poe had even touched him, but oh how he laughed when Poe _really_ started tickling him. He struggled halfheartedly, his laughter rising or calming down depending on what spot Poe went for, but never ceasing; not even when Poe backed off briefly to let him breathe. In the end Poe had to stop completely out of fear that Finn would pass out or something, but it had been fun while it lasted.

He watched the younger man gasp for air, a smile lingering on his lips minutes after his laughter had stopped. He looked at Poe and the smile grew. “I don’t think I’ve ever laughed that hard before.”

Poe grinned back. “You have a beautiful laugh. It suits you.”

For once Finn didn’t wave his compliment away. “Thank you,” he said, almost timidly.

Poe bit the inside of his cheek. “You’re very welcome.”

It was strange how such a giggly afternoon could end so silently. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, though. Pretty much the opposite.

* * *

 

Poe had to come clean or spend forever wondering. Finn was harder to read than he’d realized, and it was killing him not knowing. He had to know so that he could at least start moving on. He couldn’t keep living in this bubble of ignorance.

“I need to talk to you,” he said one evening, forcing himself to look Finn in the eye.

Finn frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I just… I have something I need to tell you.”

“Okay,” Finn said slowly, crossing his arms. “Tell me.”

Poe looked around the room desperately. “Let’s sit, okay?”

“Oh, right. Okay.”

They sat on Finn’s bed, but it didn’t make Poe’s nerves go away. He could tell something must show on his face, because Finn didn’t push him, but let him take his time to gather his thoughts. He truly didn’t deserve this pure human being.

“Look,” he said, not really knowing how to start. “I’ve been trying to drop hints, but I’m not sure if it’s worked. I like you, okay? More than like you, in fact. I’m pretty sure I’m falling head over heels in love with you, but I have no idea what you’re feeling, so I figured I’d just lay all the cards on the table.”

Finn blinked once, twice, and then broke into a confused smile. “You like me? _More_ than like me?”

“I do.”

“Well, I like you too.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

Poe felt so relieved that he wasn’t even sure what to say. “But you never reciprocated my flirting!”

“You’ve been flirting with me?”

“Relentlessly. I’ve complimented you and been affectionate and playful, and you’ve barely reacted.” Poe couldn’t entirely keep the accusation out of his voice.

“That’s flirting?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Finn scowled. “I hadn’t realized that was flirting. I just thought you were being kind.”

“Oh, man, I really hope we’ll be better at communicating after this.”

Finn laughed, and Poe knew he’d be content for life if only he got to hear that sound, though when they leaned in to let their lips collide only seconds later he knew he wouldn’t mind getting to kiss him here and there either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the cheesy ending made you cringe. I hope you liked it though!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
